One of the problems of the aged in American society is seen here as related to their ambivalence over impending dependency. In order to test this assumption, this research examines the Italian American family, because it is assumed that this group would be more likely to maintain a pattern of interdependence over independence in their family system and primary social networks. The study focuses on the mechanisms of attachment to or detachment from the family by examining the following areas: independence training of children, age segregation in family activities, reciprocity in kinship relationsips, tolerance of dependency in crises situations, and values orientation (egocentric or sociocentric). From these areas, a measure of interdependence has been constructed and related to attitudes and behaviors toward the aged. Three samples of Italian Americans are compared in order to determine the influence of social mobility, geographic mobility and intermarriage. These samples are compared to a fourth sample of white, Protestant non-Italians. A fifth sample of elderly Italian Americans has been studied in order to determine the quality and frequency of interaction with children, the number of statuses occupied and morale measures. Semi-structured interviews in addition to forced-choice questions and projective stories are used.